The Entomological Society of America requests a joint travel grant to support the travel of scientists to attend the XVIII International Congress of Entomology, July 3-9, 1988. The Congress provides a vehicle for scientists world-wide to share research information. In many cases, the interchange is only possible at the quadrennium congress since many third world and "iron curtain" scientists are not free to travel at other times. One major benefit is the opportunity to meet with scientists in laboratories and research centers during travel to and from the Congress. ESA provides assistance to the NIH and grant recipients through review, administration and travel of the grant evaluation teams at no cost to NIH. The Congress will consist of workshops, seminars, research reports, symposia and lecture presentations on such diverse areas of the science as neurobiology, biotechnology, evolution of insect flight, systematics, morphology, cellular biology, genetics and speciation, ecology, social insects, pathology, integrated past management, and medical and veterinary entomology with emphasis upon human disease organisms and the part insects play as vectors in their transmission. In particular, new studies on black flies, ticks and mosquitoes will be discussed. As many as 2,300 participants from 73 countries are expected to be in attendance. The emphasis of the Congress will be placed upon intercultural and international exchange of the latest information in the many varied disciplines of entomology. The ESA will announce the availability of the grant in other professional organization newsletters or magazines as well as their own. Applicants will be provided an application form which will be evaluated by practicing entomologists and a graduate student. The applications will be awarded based upon merit, need and the scientific benefit to grantees as well as attendees of the Congress.